Anytime
by Grace-1997
Summary: After the party at the pilot and Lindy, standing up for Logan in front of Seth Wall, the both have a talk about the party and how much they actually do care about each other, even though they pretty much often annoy each other. (Lindy/Logan siblings fluff) First IDDI story here and my first one at this section! :D R&R! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I finally managed it to get the fan fiction support to make an IDDI section and I thought, I'll just start with an One Shot now :D**

**I just love this show and It had to give a section for it here! :D**

**I had the idea, as soon as the show started and it's kinda short but I hope, that you guys liked it! :D**

**It's Lindy/Logan siblings fluff :) Not my best story but I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After the party at the pilot and Lindy, standing up for Logan in front of Seth Wall, the both have a talk about the party and how much they actually do care about each other, even though they pretty much often annoy each other.**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

After Jasmine, Garett and Delia had left, I went up to my room to get ready for bed.

Only the start of the first high school year and six weeks grounded.

Couldn't have started worse but well, the party was kinda fun.

Besides, it didn't really happen anything bad!

Mrs. Klasby is still alive, the house is not burned down and everyone is okay, right?

Why did our parents make such a big deal out of it?

I sighed and sat down on my bed, looking at the picture, we took at the party.

I really loved my best friends.

They were great and without them, it could've went out worse.

Well, the whole thing actually started because of Logan, but...

I wasn't that good either and that all, because of Seth Wall.

Even though, it was weird that Logan and I fought over a dude.

Well, but I did really care about Logan and I was glad, that we kinda made up.

He was my twin after all.

I chuckled at the thought, just as the door went open and said person came in.

He smiled at me, slightly and greeted me, ''Hey.''

I smiled back, knowing why he was looking like that.

''Hey.'' I replied and he sat down to me on the bed.

We didn't say anything for a while.

''So... 6 weeks grounded?'' Logan said, chuckling and I rolled my eyes at him.

It wasn't the first time that he got something like this from our parents.

Well, actually thanks to me, being his twin, I mostly also got the blame, when he did something wrong.

We really did share everything.

''Yeah. Well, it could've gotten worse. We acted stupid.'' I replied and he nodded.

Then we didn't say anything, again.

''Well, but it did was fun, wasn't it?'' He asked me and I chuckled.

''Yeah, it was fun to almost get a heart attack, thinking that your 91- years old babysitter died and as we tried to get rid of her, we almost really killed her. It was also fun to fight over a dude, who was an idiot and to almost loose my friends because of that guy.'' I answered.

**Logan's POV:**

''Yeah, it was fun to almost get a heart attack, thinking that your 91- years old babysitter died and as we tried to get rid of her, we almost really killed her. It was also fun to fight over a dude, who was an idiot and to almost loose my friends because of that guy.'' She answered.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that much fun but I was glad, that Lindy had that conversation with Seth.

It showed me, that she did care about me and that she would take me over some senior.

How cool did I have to be to be chosen over Seth Wall?

Well, but if she really liked that guy and I destroyed her chance with him?

''Okay, it wasn't that much fun but everything went good and the guys can still come. Besides, you'll still have your chance with Seth Wall after that six weeks. He would be stupid, if he wouldn't want you.'' I said to her.

Lindy blushed at that comment and I grinned.

Then she shook her head.

''I don't want him. Nobody can talk about my best friends and my twin like that. Especially not about my twin, except me.'' She replied and I laughed.

That was my sister.

Then I got serious and looked straight in to her eyes.

''You are a great sister and I'm happy, that you stood up for me in front of Seth Wall. I know, that I said that already more or less but I really mean it.'' I told her, serious.

Lindy smiled and punched me then playfully in the shoulder.

I winced a bit and looked a bit offended at her.

''Any time, little brother!'' She replied , laughing and stood up, before I could catch her.

Oh that girl will get it!

''Only of 15 seconds!'' I cried , running after her, laughing as well and not being really angry at that moment.

Lindy and I were fighting but I still loved my sister to death.

Not a million Seth Walls would be worth it, to fight with her.

* * *

**So wasn't my best but the show is only there since a short time and it was my first try! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I don't know what you think about IDDI but I love the show! :D**


End file.
